joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Mr. Burns (Composite)
Summary Charles Montgomery "Monty" Burns, usually referred to simply as Mr. Burns, is a recurring character in the animated television series The Simpsons. He is voiced by Harry Shearer. He is the evil, greedy and wealthy owner of the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant and is also Homer Simpson's boss. He is assisted at almost all times by Waylon Smithers, his loyal and sycophantic aide, adviser, confidant, and secret admirer. Although originally conceived as a one-dimensional, recurring villain who might occasionally enter the Simpsons' lives and wreak some sort of havoc, Mr. Burns' popularity has led to his repeated inclusion in episodes. He is a stereotype of corporate America in his unquenchable desire to increase his own wealth and power, inability to remember his employees' names (including Homer's, despite frequent interactions – which has become a recurrent joke) and lack of concern for their safety and well-being. Reflecting his advanced age, Mr. Burns is given to expressing dated humor, making references to Jazz Age popular culture, and aspiring to apply obsolete technology to everyday life. Conan O'Brien has called Mr. Burns his favorite character to write for, due to his arbitrarily old age and extreme wealth. Mr. Burns' trademark expression is the word "Excellent", muttered slowly in a low, sinister voice while steepling his fingertips. He occasionally orders Smithers to "release the hounds", so as to let his vicious guard dogs attack any intruders, enemies or even invited guests. Mr. Burns is Springfield's richest and most powerful citizen (and also the richest person in Springfield's state; his current net worth has been given as $7.3 billion by Forbes, though it fluctuates wildly depending on the episode). He uses his power and wealth to do whatever he wants, usually without regard for consequences and without interference from the authorities. These qualities led Wizard Magazine to rate him the 45th greatest villain of all time. TV Guide named him #2 in their 2013 list of The 60 Nastiest Villains of All Time. In 2016, Rolling Stone ranked him #8 of their "40 Greatest TV Villains of All Time". Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B. Goes up to 9-B | 9-B to 8-C Name: Charles Montgomery Burns Origin: The Simpsons Gender: Male Age: Varies Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics at his peak, Longevity (His sheer hate is seemingly what makes him able to live for so many years and stay in normal conditions), Toon Force, Superhuman Endurance, Size Manipulation, Immortality (Type 2), Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, possible Biological Manipulation, Social Influencing, Radiation Manipulation, Transformation (Into a vampire, a yeti, etc.), Magic, Power Nullification, Duplication, Energy Projection, Explosion Manipulation, Rage Power, Resistance to Acid Attack Potency: Normal Human Level (Can pull off everyday human activities). Goes up to Wall Level (Can beat up the Loch Ness Monster) | Wall Level to Building Level (Can hurt Homer Simpson) Speed: Below Average Human | Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Normal Human Level. Goes up to Wall Class | Wall Class to Building Level Durability: Wall Level to Building Level (Can take a hit from Homer and can take hits from Abe) Stamina: Low Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above Average (He has managed to build a large company. Is highly skilled in manipulating people) Weaknesses: Is a sickly and extremely frail old man, and apparently the only reason he can survive for so many time is his sheer hate, with him possibly nearly dying after he stopped feeling it Key: Mr. Burns | With prep Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The Simpsons Category:Rich Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Stone Walls Category:Longevity Users Category:Toon Force Category:Size Users Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Biology Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Rage Users